Bullet Proof Weeks
by R.A.I.731
Summary: The bullet proof weeks in each other's arms are never going away for Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. One Valentine's Day proves that. Kenlos and Jagan.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize except the plot. Named after a song by Matt Nathanson, look it up. Has no relevance to this story though. Reference to ****Clarry****'s **_**'The Permanent One'.**_

**This is possibly the longest one shot I've ever written**_**.**_** And you wanna know who it's for? ****Clarry****. I am a huge fan of this girl, and she is engaged to me (not really) and we buy each other KitKat's everyday. She told me to write Valentine's Day Kenlos, so I did! I leanred recently that we fed off each other's inspiration, and I can't be more thankful for someone who can stand my spamming and be a fan of me and write such amazing stuff. Never quit writing girl! This is also to ****Runaway Baby****, who has been my cheer leader for around 1 and ½ years now. You are both amazing. Without further ado:**

___Bullet Proof Weeks~~~~~~_

Valentine's Day is defined as an annual celebration to show love and affection between two people. The holiday was first established in Rome, the city of love, and was first celebrated by the man who gave birth to chivalry and courtly love. Common Valentine's Day traditions and celebratory events are the exchange of flowers, chocolates, or little love letters, otherwise known as valentines. This tradition was definitely not practiced by one Kendall Knight and one Carlos Garcia.

The couple was about as untraditional as could get; anyone could point out that 'opposites attract' really applied to them. Kendall was calm and confident, and the first thing people generally noticed about him was that he had an aura of leadership that surrounded him like a giant bubble. When a member of their group had an questions or doubts, the first person they went to was Kendall. Carlos was hardly ever calm; he was mostly found bouncing around, giggling shyly, and just being Carlos. He needed a hand to hold when he lacked his usual fearlessness, or when he felt like Carlos wasn't enough for someone. And that hand he held was connected to an arm, which was connected to a body, which was connected to the gorgeous head of Kendall Knight.

When the odd pairing first came out together, Jo had spitefully whispered about how Carlos has just chosen Kendall as a shoulder to lean on, because he could barely take care of himself. Carlos attempted to ignore his blonde love for around a week, trying to prove that he was as dependent on Kendall as everyone at the Palm Woods thought. At the end of that horrible week, Kendall had found himself curled up in a ball next to Carlos, sobbing into his chest about needing the Latino to keep him sane. As much as Carlos needed someone to take care of him, Kendall needed someone to take care of, and without feeding off of each other's energy, they didn't know what to do with themselves.

And not knowing what to do with themselves was the exact problem they had right now. Carlos was snuggled tight against Kendall's chest, the rest of his body between the blonde's endless legs. Their eyes were locked on each other, just gazing lazily, not exactly knowing what to do. Kendall was living mentally care free, knowing that his plans for tomorrow were rock solid. The taller male didn't even know if Carlos had prepared anything romantic or for any type of gift giving, but that was ok. Kendall knew that Carlos' reaction would be better than any heart shaped box of chocolates you could get him.

Kendall nearly saw the realization dawn in Carlos' eyes. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Not to mention their 1 year anniversary. The couple had been dating since they were 17, and had both recently turned 18 this year. Carlos shot out of Kendall's embrace, yelling a quick 'Going to find Logan, love you!' over his shoulder as he flew out the door. The blonde chuckled, rolling over to grab for the TV remote. He channel surfed, coming across the Food Channel. This network was obviously the key to Carlos' success; Kendall had a hunch the Latino had never read a cook book in his life. _He is just too adorable._

The smallest of the band had finally found Logan; laying on a pool lounger with James' pretty head on his lap, massaging the other teen's hands like it were his reason for existence. It took about five desperate pleads of Logan's name in order for him to finally look up from the male that was lying against him.

"Yes, Carlos? What is it this time?" the smart boy sounded mildly annoyed, and James furrowed his eyebrows at the loss of hands that accompanied his.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and my anniversary and I don't know what to do! Please, please, please help me out!" Carlos begged, sinking down on one knee with his hands gripped together. As he pouted, Logan and James exchanged a glance, and without any words, they both devised the same plan; it was better than perfect.

~~~~~_Valentine's Day~~~~~_

Kendall stepped out of the elevator, looking at the small box in his hands. This couldn't go wrong. Impossible. Kendall was going to be fearless about this. He walked into Apartment 2J, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion at the trail of rose petals. He decided to follow them, counting around 16 when he came to a layout of petals. _I love you, Kendy,_ it read, which of course made him smile as he continued along the path that led to his room. His emerald eye were so tracked on the trail of petals that he didn't even noticed when he had come to the foot of Carlos' and his shared bed. The blonde looked up, stunned at the sight.

The bedroom was light dimly, with only a few candles lit on the dressers beside the bed. The bed was covered in a variety of colors or rose petals, all spread along the sheets, and across something even more gorgeous than the whole set up. There lay Carlos, seemingly naked, laying on a bed of rose petals, his caramel color skin unclothed, showing his slight build, and his dark happy trail and the V of his hips and Kendall might just die at this point. It wasn't every day his boyfriend was covered in flowers, lying naked, with what appeared to be one intention in mind.

"C-Carlos…this is…amazing. Oh my God, I love you so much," Kendall felt tears welling in his eyes as he tackled the short boy, making him smile warmly.

"I love you too, Kendall…this is all for you. Over the past year, for my whole life even, you have been the other half to me. You take care of me when I'm sick or sad, you know when I need a confidence boost, and you put up with all my antics. You're just entirely too perfect, and I always have this feeling that it may not be possible for two people to really be so utterly compatible to each other. I say it daily, and a lot of the time I just say it because I can say it. But I love you Kendall.

"And I thought…you could deflower me…I'm finally ready, I think."

Kendall was nearly sobbing by now, revealing the inner girl he was, and he just nodded. He and Carlos had agreed a long time ago that since Carlos was raised in an abstinence supporting environment, they would wait until they both new it was the right time. And now Carlos was ready for Kendall to deflower him in more than one way, and it was just…perfect. Kendall didn't know what else to say.

"I love you too, baby," he grinned, wiping at his cheeks before climbing off the bed and slowly undressing himself. Carlos watched in interest as inch by inch of pale skin was revealed, showing more and more of his boyfriend. Once he was entirely nude, Carlos pulled the taller male on top of him, the blonde settling between his legs. Their lips touched, a kiss of searing passion and love sparking against their mouths. Kendall hummed, opening his mouth and tilting his head in order to get a better angle. As they slowly and sweetly made out, Kendall had prepared Carlos, distracting him with love bites on his neck and collar bone.

And as Kendall slowly pushed into Carlos, they gazed into each other's eyes, green into brown, emerald into chocolate. They held the eye contact as Kendall and Carlos slowly raised themselves higher and higher. They reached their peaks together, gripping onto expanses of flesh, staring into the other's eyes. For those five or ten quick seconds, Kendall and Carlos swore they could see a part of the other that was buried deep within their respective personalities. Kendall collapsed next to Carlos, cuddling close into his warm body.

"That was…amazing," Kendall stated breathlessly. Carlos nodded in agreement, turning his head to peck the larger male's chin. It was in mutual agreement that making love was defiantly spectacular.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kendy," Carlos sighed, eyes fluttering closed and muscles relaxing so that he could fall asleep in the warm comfy bed and against Kendall's chest.

"Wait, baby, no, I didn't get to give you my present yet!" Kendall said desperately, scrambling over the bed, grabbing at his jeans as Carlos sat up, smiling at his dorky boyfriend. Carlos was sitting cross-legged, body supported by the pillows with Kendall on one knee in front of him. The blonde had the small box from before in his hands, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"When we first started dating, a lot of people assumed that since we were so opposite we would push each other away rather than pull each other together. Obviously, they were wrong. And when I asked you out last year on this day, it was what I had wanted to do for fours eyes of my life. And what I'm about to do is what I've dreamed of making happen since I met you. I want to be with you forever, Carlos. We balance each other out so well, and I can't spend a day apart from you. I can hardly spend a few hours apart from you. You're my everything.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, marry me. Marry me every time we kiss, every time we touch, every time we say 'I love you'. Marry me because I would just fall apart if you stepped out of my life. But most of all, marry me because if we are anything, were soul mates."

The black velvet box had been opened, revealing a silver band. Carlos was speechless, sitting there with tears of joy welling in his eyes. He nodded yes frantically, a waterfall of the word falling from his mouth, and he nearly tackled Kendall, kissing any part of his face he could reach. They beamed at each other, melding their lips together and feeling the perfect fit that they felt every single time.

James and Logan leaned away from the door, having given up their attempts at listening through the wood.

"Do you think it worked, James?" Logan asked nervously, taping his fingers together.

"Oh, yeah. Do you see the way they look at each other? It's kind of like how I look at you, Logie."

"Hm. I wonder when we're going to get married."

"Till then, Logan. Till then."

"Love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, pookie."

If there was one thing that moving to L.A. did for the four teenagers, it was defiantly teaching them that this is what really mattered. The kisses, the love, the touches, the bulletproof weeks in each other's arms. Kendall and Carlos defiantly didn't need more than each other.


End file.
